High King
The High King is the traditional leader of all the Dwarfs and the King of the Dwarf hold of Karaz a Karak. The position of High King has remained since the time of Grungni and the Dwarf Ancestor Gods. The High King should not be confused with regular Dwarf Kings, who are the ruler of a single Dwarf Hold, such as Karak Ungor or Karak Azgal. There have been many High Kings throughout history, though Dwarfs live longer than humans, they do not live long enough to have a small amount of Kings in their history such as the Phoenix Kings of the High Elves. Line of High Kings Some of the more notable High Kings have been (In chronological order): Snorri Whitebeard A High King who, in the time when Dwarfs and Elves were allies, and before the Sundering, combined his armies with Malekith (who was the war-leader of Ulthuan at the time) to drive Chaos forces from the Old World. Gotrek Starbreaker Gotrek was the High King who mistook a Dark Elf raid on a Dwarf caravan for an act of war by the High Elves. Gotrek was outraged at this act by a race he had peaceful relations with and sent an envoy to Ulthuan to demand compensation. The envoy drew his weapon in front of the Phoenix King, a grave crime in Ulthuan and the insulted Elves shaved his beard and cast him out of Ulthuan. Enraged, Gotrek declared war on the Asur and started the War of Vengeance. The war ended when Gotrek slew the Phoenix King Caledor II in single combat, taking the Phoenix crown as a prize. Morgrim Blackbeard A King who, in IC -i245, drove Greenskins from the World's Edge Mountains. Skorri Morgrimson The son of Morgrim Blackbeard. In IC -975 he lead a huge army to recapture Karak Ungor, but failed. This was during the "Time of Woes". Logan Proudbeard A King who, in IC -380, was captured and humiliated by Greenskins. He was recaptured by a force of Dawi under Gozarin Silverhorn. Kurgan Ironbeard King Kurgan Ironbeard was High King roughly 2500 years ago (around 0 IC) in the time of Sigmar. The young Sigmar came to the aid of King Kurgan, who had been captured by Greenskins. In return Kurgan gifted Sigmar with the mighty rune hammer Ghal Maraz. In time, the holds of the Dwarfs were besieged by more and more Greenskins, and so Kurgan sent Alaric the Mad to beseech Sigmar's coalition of tribes for help. The humans came, and the allies defeated the Greenskin horde at the Battle of Black Fire Pass. Kurgan would later command Alaric to forge the Runefangs for the Elector Counts, and a crown for Sigmar at his coronation. Thorgrim Grudgebearer Thorgrim Grudgebearer is the High King in the modern day of Warhammer and the Age of Reckoning. He is extremely old - even by Dwarf standards - and has reigned for the last several hundred years. Like many High Kings before him, Thorgrim has vowed not to rest until every last grudge in the Great Book of Grudges is avenged - few of his predecessors, however, have pursued the matter with such focus and determination.